


Druella

by emrldapplejuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldapplejuice/pseuds/emrldapplejuice
Summary: Druella should hate her but she never could.





	Druella

“The healer will see you soon.”

Druella frowned. The hospital bed with its thin mattress was beyond her requirements and the quilt itched. Not even Narcissa’s charm had helped.

The pain increased. She was about to summon the incompetent medi-witch back when the healer entered.

“About bloody time! Do you have any idea-“ The words died in her throat. By the door, closer than she had been in fifteen years, stood Andromeda. Her cheeks were as rosy and her features as sharp as they’d been the night she had to let her go.

Druella felt hot and cold at the same time. The girl – no woman – approached her bed without hesitation. Pulling the itchy quilt higher up her chest, Druella watched her intently. She should refuse to be treated by her. No one like her should even come close to her. But it was too late.

“Mrs Black, how can I help you?” Andromeda cleared her throat and swallowed hard but her grey eyes never left Druella's. With a flick of her wand, the quill and parchment flew into her hands and she sat down on the stool.

For several moments, Druella could only stare at the brunette. Her heart became heavier with each beat.

Andromeda’s soft voice interrupted her dwelling. “Why don’t you start by telling me where it hurts?”

Overwhelmed and unable to speak, Druella pointed towards her stomach.

“May I?” The brunette asked. Druella nodded.

With nimble fingers, Andromeda pulled down the blanket and shoved Druella’s nightgown out of the way. Her fingertips were warm when they began pressing into her abdomen to find the source of her pain.

When Andromeda winced, Druella grabbed her wrist.

“It’s everywhere. There’s nothing you can do. No one can, A- healer Tonks. I’m here because I was told that there are new methods of easing the pain.”

Andromeda nodded, her wrist still between the older witch’s fingers. “There are numerous options. The one I have in mind and would work best is Muggle.”

Druella shook her head. When she looked up, she was surprised to find compassion in the younger witch’s eyes.

The healer nodded. “The next suitable option is a combination of spells and potions. I’ll send the medi-witch to administer the first dose. The spell will need to be re-cast every two weeks. My trainee will take care of that. I hope this method will relieve you of the pain, Mrs Black.” Andromeda got up from her stool and held the older woman’s gaze.

Surprised by her emotions, Druella reached out and managed to grab Andromeda’s hand. “Are you happy?”

The young woman was motionless for a moment and then smiled. “I am.”

Druella nodded and closed her eyes. “Goodbye, Andromeda.”

She only opened her eyes after she had heard the door click shut.  
  



End file.
